Today, many wireless devices support multiple radio technologies and/or applications. For example, currently available wireless devices may include multiple components or devices including transceivers, transmitters, or receivers. Such components may support different radio technologies and/or applications including long term evolution (LTE) technologies such as LTE and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) technologies including Bluetooth technologies and wireless local access networks (WLAN) technologies such as Wi-Fi, and global positioning system (GPS) technologies.
While the support of multiple wireless technologies and applications have increased the capabilities of wireless devices, such support has also led to interference in wireless devices. For example, LTE technologies such as LTE Time Division Duplex (TDD) may operate in band 40, which includes a 2.3-2.4 GHz frequencies, in a wireless device. ISM technologies and/or GPS technologies may operate on adjacent bands and frequencies in the same wireless device. Thus, LTE technologies, ISM technologies including Bluetooth technologies and Wi-Fi, and/or GPS technologies may operate on adjacent bands in the same wireless device thereby causing a transceiver receiving or transmitting signals for the LTE technologies to generate interference with a transceiver receiving or transmitting signals for the ISM technologies including Bluetooth technologies and Wi-Fi and/or GPS technologies and vice versa. Additionally, the radio technologies and/or applications may also cause interference amongst themselves. For example, multiple LTE technologies in a wireless device such as LTE and LTE-A may operate on adjacent bands thereby causing interference between, for example, the devices or components such as transceivers that are used for such LTE technologies in the wireless device.
To mitigate such mutual interfere caused by multiple radio technologies and applications supported by such wireless devices, filter technologies such as active band pass filters have be employed. Unfortunately, such filter technologies do not provide sufficient rejection of adjacent bands and frequencies used by multiple radio technologies and/or applications in a wireless device, and, thus, such filter technologies have not properly mitigated mutual interference created by multiple radio technologies and/or applications in the wireless device.